I Kill To Survive
by Mid9ight0Wolf
Summary: This is the sequel to Every Creature has a way of dying, please read first. 5 years has past since Riddick had lost Eva and now he is being hunted once again. He found out that the one person he felt normal with was the one he couldn't be with or she end up being killed...once again. How can he keep the world save and keep his mate safe and alive? Riddick X OC Review.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Here is the first chapter for the Sequel. If you haven't read ****Every Creature has a way of dying****. Then please go and read that first and also don't forget to review even is it's complete. My goal for that had been 100 reviews but 90 is still awesome.**

**I was just going to change it around with how Riddick gets to the prison but it wouldn't go along with the rest I have planned so it's going to take awhile for Riddick and Eva to finally meet but I will be adding in her parts and what happened on the planet in the next chapter.**

**Goal: 100 reviews or more ;) **

**I've had a few people ask for a mating scene between Eva and Riddick but you got to remember she been stuck on a planet for nearly 50 years and she was taken at a fairly young age. She wouldn't fully understand but maybe near the end of this or the third part I will create one but there will be none for awhile.**

**Declaimer: I do not own Riddick or any other characters apart from Eva and any other's you don't know.**

**Warning: Swearing, Cannibals moments, blood and shit. Rated M.**

**Riddick X OC**

**I've been adding little pieces in first person just to get a feel of it. If you like it then please let me know and will have more first person parts.**

_Chapter 1_

* * *

_There are an army unlike any other…crusading across the stars toward a place called UnderVerse… their promised land. A constellation of dark new worlds. Necromongers they're called. _

_And if they cannot convert you, they will kill you._

_Leading them, the Lord Marshal. He alone has made a pilgrimage to the gates of the UnderVerse…and returned a different being. _

_Stronger. Stranger. Half alive and half….Something else. If we are to survive, a new balance must be found. In normal times, evil would be fought by good._

_But in times like these….well, it should be fought by another kind of evil as well, as their light._

* * *

Jumping from stone to stone was Riddick. He was on U.V. SYSTEM PLANET 6 and had been for awhile. Coming up right behind him was a large ship with two men hanging on the outside, that had been chasing him for hours. Riddick was covered in large rags hanging of his shoulders with long hair that looked slightly grey from the snow falling and a large beard that covered his mouth with his black goggles firmly in place.

Panting as he tried to speed up, his eyes catching sight of a large black cave as the ship came closer and closer towards his figure. The sound of a shot being fired caused Riddick to jump and a second later a large web appear at where he had been standing in moments ago.

Riddick's body slammed into one of the many rocks surrounded him, quickly moving his hands away from another web of rope slammed against the rock before he disappeared into the black cave.

"NOW!"

He could hear coming from the ship before a piercing pain erupted from his right leg. Looking down to see one of the arrows that were attached to the webs had secured it's self in his leg. Growling as he slowly reached down before yanking it out as the ship pulled back slightly, stopping it from slamming into the cave walls.

Standing up before grabbing his two shivs in his hands as the ships lights shined bright onto his figure before Riddick tilted his head slightly to the left before he ran deeper into the cave. The ship that was moving in slowly were unaware of Riddick who was climbing up the walls.

He hide behind a large bolder, waiting until the ship was half way past him before he twirled in the spot with his shivs out in his hands as a loud scream echoed around the cave. Riddick was quick to disappear from the spot before the ships light shined on their missing person's spot.

While they were busy staring at the ruin holder and where their team member should have been, it had given Riddick enough time to quick jump over onto the other side before ripping the other member out of the ropes as well.

Riddick let the man drop watching at he flared around before his body gave a loud 'Thump' once it hit the ground as the ships light shown on the other side to see an empty holder with a gun swinging around. He silently watching as the ship swung around in the small space before the wing slammed against the wall.

Quietly as possible, Riddick was able to silently land on top of the ship as it slowly moved forward and he watched as the door hatch opened to reveal a fairly large man holding a gun in his shaky hands.

Bending down before grabbing hold of his shoulders, flinging him down into a heavy patch of snow, choosing to ignore the screaming coming from the henchman.

He hide in the doorway as he watched Toombs, the leader, flickering a couple of switches before swirling around in his seat as he was undoing the seat belts around his waist.

"You made three mistakes." Riddick spoke as he moved further into the ship. "First, you took the job. Second, you came light. A four-man crew for me? Fucking insulting. But the worst mistake you made…" He watched as Toombs quickly flicked his belt before jumping from the seat and reaching towards where he had placed his gun to find it empty.

"That's right. Empty gun rack." Riddick stated before he dived forward smashing Toombs head against the top of the ship, enjoying the screams coming from Toombs before he pushed him into one of the many seat as he pulled out his shiv.

"What's the bounty on my head?" He questioned.

"1 mil" He was quick to slam his boot against Toombs foot before digging his shiv slightly into Toombs Knee causing a little tear.

"1.5"

"What slam pays 1.5 for a convict?"

"Private party." Riddick used the little tear in Toombs pants for his enjoyment, pushing the Shiv further up towards Toombs private part.

"Hey! Hey! Guy! Easy! Anonymous. That's what the sheet said."

"WHAT PLANET?" Riddick shouted. Toombs growled before nodding his head.

"Helion Prime." A look of disbelief appeared on Riddick's face causing him to slightly turn from Toombs as he collected himself. In that moment Toombs dived forward to be welcomed with a shiv at his neck.

"Whoa. Where you going? Last question." He leaned forward slightly with his silver eyes having taken his goggles of when he entered the ship. "And you better get this one right, merc."

"Whose ship is this?"

"Mine?" Toombs questioned, the uncertain in his voice told Riddick he was lying.

"Wrong answer" Riddick chuckled before he grabbed a chuck of Toombs jacket before he swung him around and out though the open door. It wasn't even a moment later Riddick had everything sealed up before he took control of the ship.

Moving it out of the cave and into the sky leaving behind a very live Toombs.

* * *

_Knew they'd come for me. Took them five years, but I knew. You don't expect these mercs to have any honour, any code. But this new bounty from a holy man…a guy whose neck I saved…for the woman I loved. Well, lesson learned. No such word as 'Friend'. Can only end bad when you let someone get too close. Eva was an example._

_I let her get too close and she paid the price. Uh, Bad for them._

_So now it's back to civilisation. All the brightness, and everything I hate._

_Just wanted to be left alone._

_It's been five year since I laid eyes on the most beautiful creature I ever meet and it been five years since I lost her. Being who I was and am, I knew there was no chance of finding anyone that would mean anything to me the same way she did._

_I spent them five years on different planet's, enjoying the peace and remember every single moment I spent with Eva. She was someone I was meant to protect, that someone I was meant to save. She was the unexpected, the one thing I never saw coming until I stared into her red eyes. _

_She was my one and only mate and I lost her._

* * *

**HELION SYSTEM PLANET HELION PRIME.**

Riddick was sitting under some stair's shaving his hair. Once he had gotten to Helion after a couple of problems with a few ships he was quick to find the Holy man's house and now the sound of the door opening alerted him to the Holy man's return.

"Did you know all your doors were locked?" Riddick spoke, breaking the silence and the holy mans feet that had begun to slowly walk up the flight of stairs. The sound of him whipping his shiv against the bucket sounded around them as Imam slowly moved backwards before catching sight of Riddick from under the stairs.

"Five years ago. I took two people off that planet. A kid, Hassan, the last of the man's kid…and a holy man searching for New Mecca." It was silent as Riddick finished grooming himself as Imam eyes flickered to the top of the stairs. "I told one man where I might go. I showed trust to one man. Eva, my mate, showed trust to this man."

Riddick moved closer watched as the man started to become nervous, his hands twitching while his eyes flickered around the room. "Did I make a mistake, Imam?"

"There is no simple answer…." Imam spouted out before Riddick had his shiv pressed against the man's neck. "Whatever was said was meant to give us a chance. A fighting chance. Were it not for the threat of invasion, I never would of betrayed you. I give you my word, Riddick."

The sound of footsteps from upstairs caused Riddick to turn as he watched a tall thin black woman appeared with a scarf around her hair as well as a bathrobe around her body. She paused at the sight of Riddick with a shiv against Imam neck.

"Riddick!" She gasped as her hands tightened around the wood rail before a small head appeared, a little girl staring at Riddick face.

"And a daughter…" Riddick moved away from Imam as he made his way towards the stairs to where the little girl was making her way down when the mother stopped her.

"No"

"..Whose name would be…" He questioned further, not removing his eyes from the daughter.

Imam moved closer watching his family but keeping his eyes on Riddick form. "If you have issue with me, you let it be with me. You need not know their names."

"Ziza" Imam sighed as his head dropped slightly. "My name is Ziza."

"Ziza" Riddick whispered before turning his head towards Imam. "Cute Kid."

"Did you really kill monsters?" Ziza questioned as her mother's hands tightened around her daughters shoulders. "The ones that were gonna hurt my father?"

Imam shifted as Riddick eyes once again landed on him. "Such are our bedtime stories." There was an uncomfortable aura surrounding Imam as Lajjun gentle pushed her daughter back towards her bedroom.

"Go, Ziza. Go on." Lajjun spared Riddick and Imam a glance before she followed behind Ziza.

"so now who do I have to kill to get this payday off my head?" Riddick questioned once he made sure that the wife and daughter were gone.

* * *

"it is said the comet always precedes them. These world-enders" Imam spoke as he stared out of the balcony at the large comet in the sky. "The coal sack planets are gone. Eight million settlers missing. The entire Aquilan System is gone, too."

Riddick was quietly sitting in a chair as he listened to Imam when he scents someone watching, turning his head slightly to see Imam daughter, Ziza looking through the small gaps in the door.

"My God, how do I save my family?" Imam mumbled to himself before he turned around to see Riddick staring out into the hallway. "Have you heard anything I've said?"

"You said it's all circling the drain. The whole universe. Right?"

"That's right." He watched as Riddick slowly shut the door which blocked Ziza's sight as well as hearing. He turned his silver eyes onto the person he had called a friend five years ago.

"Had to end sometime." The sound of Imam door banging interrupted them. Riddick stayed put as he watched Imam leave the room and a moment later three people were entering covered in black robes. One by one they slowly pulled of their hoods revealing their eyes.

"The one you want is now here" Imam spoke as he entered the room last while Riddick stood up before closing the double doors.

Ripping the mouth cover of the first person to reveal a middle age man and the other two were quick to follow his example, slowly pulling of their mouth pieces. It revealed two more men. Riddick stood there for a moment taking in notice of the flickering candle lights before the heat of a body past him and a second he had his shiv pressed against the neck of a woman dressed in white robes.

"And whose throat is this?" Riddick demanded as he pressed the shiv tighter against the unknown woman's throat.

"if you cut my throat….I'll not be able to rescind the offer that brought you here." They was no fear in the woman's eyes as she stared into Riddick's own. "Nor tell you why it's so vital that you did come."

"The blade comes off when the bounty comes off" He declared, not moving the blade one inch. Imam moved forward once he realized that Riddick was not going to be moving.

"This is Aereon. An envoy from the Elemental race." He moved around Aereon until he was behind Riddick. "She means you no harm."

He tilted his head towards Imam but kept the woman in his sight, it was impossible because she slowly disappeared. Riddick took a couple of steps forward before her voice came from behind him, startling the three men in black robes.

"There are very few of us….who have met a Necromonger and lived to speak of it. So when I choose to speak of it, you should choose to listen.." Aereon's voice was stern leaving no room for discussion.

"Necromonger."

"It is the name that will convert or kill…every last human life." Riddick turned his silver eyes onto Aereon. "Unless Furyan warriors are found. They were the one race that would not bow. The only race the Necromongers still fear."

"Maybe you should pretend like you're talking to someone educated in the penal system. In fact, don't pretend." Riddick spoke, not moving his eyes from Aereon.

"There is a story, Riddick, of a young male Furyan strangled at birth. Strangled with their own cords." Riddick turned away, turned his back towards them as he glared at the ground. "When Aereon told this story to the Helion leaders…I told her of you."

The very first man that had walked through the doors stepped forward slightly. "What do you know of your early years?" Imam gave Riddick no time to reply as he moved next to Riddick.

"Do you remember your homeworld? Where it was?"

"Have you met any others?"

"Others like yourself" Aereon whispered which caused Riddick's head to turn towards her.

"Sister, they don't know what to do with just one of me."

"Spoken like a true Furyan."

"I don't care where I'm from, I want the bounty off my head." He growled before banging came from the door once again.

"Open up in there! Open up!"

"Stand back!"

The double doors opened to reveal Lajjun, Imam wife. "They are searching houses." The fear clear in her voice. "They look for a man who came here today. They think he might be a spy"

"A Spy?" Imam whispered.

"Did someone see him come here today? Did they?" Lajjun demanded.

"Lajjun, Stop!" Imam snapped before he turned back towards Riddick who was staring down at the people that were banging on the door. "I will send them away. But wait one minute, please. Will you wait one minute to save worlds?"

Riddick moved forward as he lifted his shiv up towards his bottom lip. "Not my fight"

"So you will leave us to our fate? Just like you did her?" Imam spat out before he shod everyone out of the room. "Come, let us try to send them away." Leaving Riddick in the empty room.

* * *

Imam was pressed up against the wall while a young soldier herald a knife to his throat which started shaking at guns fired of into the room that his comrades at entered before silent's surrounded them until one of his comrades where thrown out of the room before he laid motionless on the ground.

His hand started to shake as the young soldier watched the one and only Riddick move closer and closer before the knife in his hands clattered to the floor and a second later he was quickly retreating out of the house.

"You mentioned her." Riddick spoke, his voice calm but his eyes heard angry and want.

"Uh, They sent a ship towards the crash sight. They was nothing left but they found a woman. A woman who could not stand bright light and walked on her hands and feet. They could get nothing from her. People died. She went to prison. I am not sure where. It was a world so hot, you couldn't set foot on the surface."

"Crematoria." Riddick muttered before he slowly watched down the stairs until he was standing in front of Imam. "how long have you know?"

Imam eyes shifted slightly. "3 years."

In a beat Riddick had his hand wrapped around Imam neck. "She gave her life to save you and your son and to repay her, you let her rot in Crematoria for 3 years!" He growled, his voice deadly as his hands slightly shook.

"There….was nothing…I could do."

"You brought me here, 5 years later to save this planet. You could of brought me here 3 years ago to save her!" He realized Imam as he stormed down the rest of the stairs.

"You will put her in even more danger!" That had caused Riddick to pause near the front door. "Every Furyan has a light, no one knew what it was but watching you with Eva, she is your light and the Necromongers will be searching for that light cause without it, the Furyan cannot defeat them. All you need to know is she is alive and you can save the world."

"I left her behind to save you and your son. I will not leave her again and this time I will protect her." and with that Riddick walked out the door ignoring the gasps from the villages as they spotted him.

"Riddick!"

* * *

**Furyans. Defiant to the end.**

* * *

_I was crouching on a thing called a cot, where we meant to sleep. I don't sleep. They brought me to this new world where we were on our own, I was used to that. Everyday human's were brought in and everyday I watch as they were killed for scraps. This was a new world to me but it still acted the same as my home. _

_Staring into the darkness as I thought back to the man that had saved me from my self, he showed my some emotions I never knew. Them silver eyes. He had been the first who wasn't afraid and there is apart of me that had a hole._

_I didn't understand it, these was one thing I never liked about humans. They have to many feelings and it becomes confusing. I have no idea how long I been here but it was the first place they put me once they took me from my planet._

_They were prey and I was the hunter. I could smell the fear from each human as they laid eyes on me, everyday a human went missing and I became full. The human's that were keeping me gave me these scraps that were foul so I stare at the humans as my food, they were the creatures._

_I kill to survive until I find him, until I find Riddick._

* * *

**A/N So….how did you like the first chapter? I enjoying reading what you think and you can flame but explain what's wrong with it and if you do flame at least review it in your account so I could reply. I don't know when the next chapter will be up cause I'm trying to post a chapter of all my other fict's as well.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Wow didn't expect the first chapter to be that popurler at all. 14 reviews and here I am wondering if I was going to even be getting 1 review. Thank you to every that favourite and followed 'I Kill To Survive' and for those that took the time to review.**

**Also GUESS what….I finally got 100 reviews on the prequel, I achieved my goal for it. Whoop! But it's still my goal for this fic as well.**

**NESSAANCALIME6913:** Well I will try and make it better then the prequel but considering this one don't have any of the creatures in, it will never be as good as the first. (: Thank you for your review.

**Akin to Wonder: **Ohhh first chapter and I already got a mini dance! Yay, i'm glad you loved it and thank you, you have no clue how happy I am to hear that. Thank you for your lovely review. XD

**Guest 1: **Well I didn't want to keep my reader's waiting and wanted them to have an idea on how it was going to begin. Thank you for your review and I hope you continue reviewing. (:

**Bookworm1021: **I'm know, I had lots of Pm, questioning me on why I let her 'died' but I wanted mine to be slightly different to the movie but I hoped you cheered up for this chapter. Lol thanks for your review. XD

**SilverNeira: **Well it's not going to be to soon, I'm trying to work out how I can get them to meet up earlier but it seems it might go along with the movie but there will be major changes, so no worries and it will build up. Thank you for your review.

**Lila lover:** Well I hope you like this chapter. Thank for your review.

**Luna Silveria: **Yes, Eva is back and ready for more action. Thanks for your review Hun. (:

**Guest 2: **Well I'm glad to here that. I hoped people would enjoy my character and I will try and update as frequently as possible. Thank for the review.

**Brit57: **hehe Glad and thank you for your review.

**How-you-turn-my-world: **Well thank you, I know there are lots of mistakes but I'm happy to hear that you think it's well written so thank you and thank you for your review.

**Kr1ssy: **well I hope you love this next chapter and thanks for the review. XD

**KEZZ 1: **Thanks and I try and making quicker updates. Thank you for taking the time to review. (:

**Okami-46:** Thank you for your review. XD

**Guest 3: **Well you wait no more, here is the next chapter and thanks for your review (:

**I really want to cry at how much everyone seems to like my fic and my character. Thank you all once again and I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

_Chapter 2_

* * *

-Eva's Left behind on the planet Flashback.

_After watching the weird metal thing fly into the air leaving burning bodies parts of the creature's, I just wondered around. It felt like I had lost something when the metal thing flew further away from me and I could only guess it was him, Riddick._

_I just didn't understand and now I was once again stuck on this planet, on my home but now everything felt different. _

_There was no one to lead the creatures and I was no longer chained to a chair but I still had no freedom, being stuck on this planet._

_There were cries of pain in the air and I only guess it was the creatures having found their queen. It had taken lots of energy from me at using that much power but I was stuck to the black cage and it was needed._

_I had quickly found the body of the woman that had been apart of Riddick's group, dead but there was no feelings, no guilt. I knew nothing of her and I didn't care but I was happy that there were no sight of the holy man and his baby's body anywhere._

_Meaning Riddick must of saved them._

_Riddick….Just the thought of him sent a pleasant feeling though my body and I still didn't understand it. It seemed there was a perk at being taken….I never would of meet him. I blinked the darkness away from my eyes but it seemed to cloud them being a strange rumble came from my stomach._

_There in front of me was a damaged creature wailing into the sky for help but none listen, to upset at their queen's death that the creature laid there for her….easy pickings._

_I moved to quickly for the creature to warn the others being ripping it's head of, ignoring the blood that splattered over my body, it was already covered in their blood so it made no different to me. _

_I wasted no time in sinking my teeth into the rotting flesh, it was the only thing I knew and it was what I survived on. I wouldn't know how to describe the taste considering I knew nothing else, well except that human I had tasted which was far better but it felt natural and my stomach seemed to enjoy it, the rumbling stopping. _

_Dropping the large bone that had once been a arm which now only had pieces of dark skin hanging from it before it joined the rest of the bones on the ground. Now was time for her to find a place to hibernate until she awoken or the light appeared._

_I would have to forget this night, it would do me no help in remembering them. They were the first to ever escape and they would never return._

* * *

-Present with Riddick.

Riddick had been running, making plans in heading straight towards Eva but the large ship smashing down onto New Mecca had interfered with his plans and before he knew it, his body was quickly turning round and heading back towards the holy man.

He knew the only reason he was returning was for Eva, she would protect him and she was the reason he had taken the holy man and his son of that god awful planet and there was no way he was going to allow them to die.

He would question the holy man later on about where his son was.

Now he found himself hiding behind a wall, his goggle's pushed up onto his forehead as his silver eyes took in the darkness as well as Imam and his family that were currently being shot at.

Watching at Lajjun and Ziza hide behind a building on the other side before Riddick wrapped a arm around Imam chest while pulling him into the broken building and behind the wall as the sound of the soldier's feet that were firing came closer towards them.

They stood there with Riddick pressing Imam against the wall as they listened to the sound of gun's being fired and shouts before a loud shot erupted and silent's followed after.

"Lajjun and Ziza!" Imam gasped as he moved forward only to be pressed against the wall once again.

"When it's over" Riddick whispered, his eyes not moving from where he knew the soldier's stood.

Imam pushed Riddick arm off him, angrier before taking a step forward. "Let me go! I must get to my family!"

"When it's over" He snapped, turning round sharply so his silver eyes were glaring at Imam and at that moment something hit the ground before a mild explosion happened, causing broken bricks and walls to crumple before a heavy wind shot though the doors of the building they were hiding in.

Riddick didn't even twitch but Imam had quickly ducked, covering his face and the dust slowly started to settle before the sound of feet retreating reached Riddick's ears before he moved away from Imam and heading out from the back exit.

"Let's get your family" He muttered, only loud enough for the holy man to hear.

* * *

Once they had found Lajjun and Ziza which Imam had been grateful that none were harm, they were quickly jogging through alleyways and into broken building's following a very fast Riddick who was taken sharp corner's while looking out for anymore soldiers.

He had taken a sharp turn when the sound of footstep's slowly making their way towards them caused him to freeze and holding up a hand behind him was enough to warn Imam who was quick to push his wife and child behind a small wall while Riddick hid in the opposite one from them.

The sound of heavy breathing and slightly cracking slowly started to become louder when a creature enter with a light purple mark covering it's ugly face. Riddick watched, curiosity swimming around him about the creature before a solider appeared holding a small black thing that seemed to connect to the creature and it wasn't until they killed one of the surviving soldier's that were on the ground when he realized what it was.

He moved further back against the wall while more soldier's filled into the alleyway before another shot was fired. A body move closer towards where Riddick stood and his silver eyes managed to catch sight of the small dagger that was buried in his back before the soldier move on.

Another creature appeared as the other soldier's disappeared and it seemed this one was more cautions as it's head swirled to the left before turning to the right and it seemed to past them, Riddick was about to move slightly away so once it was gone he could continue on his mission when the creature slowly turned to where Imam and his family stood.

He watched as Imam pushed his family to the side before standing in front of the creature. Riddick shook his head before he grabbed his shiv that was tied to his belt but before he could move, Imam yelled out before dashing back the way they had came and Riddick moved further back into the darkness as the soldier with the knife had quickly jogged back before following after Imam with three other's trailing behind.

Riddick could hear the retreating steps but his eyes did not move from the creature that was slowly making it's way towards where Lajjun and Ziza were cowering. It moved closer, the heat picking up as Lajjun covered her daughter's face, whimpering at the thought of her husband dyeing and her daughter being killed when the creature's head was twisted and the last thing it saw before darkness was a pair of silver eyes.

A small groan escaped the creature before Riddick dropped his body onto of the other one he had killed with a knife. He knew there was no time, that Imam had placed himself in danger but he would be more worried about his family and he had a right to be, they were still cowering in the corner and he could detect some fear in Lajjun as she stared at him but it didn't stop her from following him.

Quickly finding a shelter for them before he started to follow the path Imam had disappeared down, following the faint scents. Running onto a small roof of a building before catching sight of the soldier's retreating back towards their ship as the scent of blood filled his nose.

Turning his head, he caught sight of the long tooth Imam had always carried around his neck laid on the ground in a small puddle of blood.

Guilt and pain filled Riddick, the guilt of not protecting Imam better and the pain of losing a friend. It was one of the reason why he never befriended anyone. They never managed to survive long once they meet him. Even if it was by his hands or someone else's, it always ended in them dyeing.

He followed the small blood trail towards the edge of the roof and there laying in a awkward position was his friend, Eva's friend. He had been about to turn away when the sight of his finger twitching caused him to pause until his eyes landed on the man's chest that was slowly rising and falling.

Turning round slightly before picking up the long tooth while jumping of the edge, a light thud as his feet hit the ground. He made his way towards Imam who slightly cracked his eyes opened expecting it to be the soldier until he caught sight of silver eyes.

"Find Eva-Tell her….I f-for-give h-her" He chocked out, blood splattering out before trailing down his chin. There was slight confusion in Riddick's eyes on why Eva would need the holy man's forgiveness. "W-hen t..hey q-que-stioned us a-about yyou, th-hey bro-ught her but they d-did the m..mist..ake of sta-rving her" Imam muttered having spotted the confusion, he could fill his life slipping away and he knew it was his time to go, to join his son's in heaven. "H-hass-an wen-t to hug h-her. She was hungry….and he wa-as to clo-se."

* * *

Flashback

_Imam had been checking on his wife, who was with there 4 year old daughter and their son Hassan when the sound of their door being smashed open to reveal soldier's all covering in metal plates while the leader a fairly big bloke that had two guns strapped to his legs with black straps zig zagging over his chest._

_Mercs._

_Imam had been quick to hide his wife and daughter while him and Hassan quickly made their way downstairs towards them. There was disgust in Imam eyes but he kept a polite smile, he didn't like Mercs, they were willing to do anything for a pay which involved killing innocents. _

"_Ho…"_

"_You were involved in a crash 2 years ago. On a transport ship 'Hunter Gratzner' Correct?" The leader demanded, interrupting Imam, not wasting any time in explaining why he was there._

"_Yes" _

"_Richard B. Riddick was being transported on the ship by a Merc called William . Do you know what happened to him?" A quick flash of the Merc that had been unsteady with his gun came to his mind before he focused on the task. _

"_No, We had believed that the creatures had taken him" It was the slight truth even if he believed that somehow Riddick was involved but it was what he believed._

_The man nodded before turning to face two of the men that stood behind him. Imam watched as a silent conversation appeared between the three men before the two disappeared. "Do you mean this creature?"_

_Imam watched as the man moved to the side as two men dragged a body into the room and it wasn't till the person lift their head to reveal two red eyes staring at him. It left him shocked and grateful that the gods had allow her to survive. _

"_No, there were other creature's. They hide underground, she is a innocent that doe's not no the way of a human." Imam spoke but just by staring at the Merc, he knew his words were doing nothing to help. Hassan who had kept his eyes on the ground, being told from his father not to look at the Merc's but curiosity had won out, wondering who his father was talking about._

_There in a tight ball on the ground was the woman who had helped them when they needed._

"_EVAA!" His slight accent causing him to drag out his 'A' and before his father could place a hand on his son's shoulder, he had already ran towards Eva, wrapping his arms around her neck but it only took a second to realize something was wrong. Her body seemed to vibrate and it felt tense but he never got a chance to pull back when a sharp pain erupted around his neck._

_For Imam it was like time slowed down, watching as Eva slowly bite into his son's neck before her hands dug into his son's back, the sound of bones breaking as she ripped Hassan's head of while sinking her teeth in once again, moaning at the rush of blood. _

_It had felt so good before a cracking sound filled the air and sharp pain hit her back before her eyes closed and her body surrender to the darkness. Imam broke out of his shock once he realized everything had become quiet while his eyes landed on his son's broken body._

_Was this what he got? For praying to the gods to keep a creature alive that he had to make a sacrifice for it and his own son? To give life someone must replace it. It had been his father's words on why they couldn't help the people that were in danger. If it was their time to go then let it be, if they survived then someone else must pay for it. His father had told him it was the way the gods kept the peace. His grandfather had saved a child and for that it had cost him his wife. For his father, he had saved a women from a brutal death and it had cost him his daughter, Imam sister. He had never believed it but now he had witnessed it._

_-END FLASHBACK_

* * *

No emotions appeared on Riddick's face but inside he was wondering how she had been after that. Being dragged to a planet you had never been to before and also being starved and the only food closest to you was someone you had tried to protect. Any Animal who was starving would attack the very first thing in their sight, it was instinct.

All Riddick could do was nod, there were no words to help the man because he didn't even know what Eva would feel.

"T-tell L-Lajjun a-an.." He slightly coughed, more blood spilling out from his mouth. "Zzz-Ziza…t-that I will b..be l…lookin..g down at them..a-and th-ey were m..y wo-orld" Imam muttered before his movement's stopped, his eyes staring at Riddick blankly.

He reached over before gentle closing Imam eyes. There was nothing he could do now except avenge his friends death, for him and Eva.

* * *

**A/N There you go. Chapter 2 and you finally find out what happened to Hassan. I was going to keep him alive but he didn't go along with what I wanted so I had to kill the poor bastard. I also gave you two flashbacks of what happened to Eva but there is a lot more in-between them both but you have to wait and see….**

**Question: What is your favourite movie? Pitch black? Dark Fury? TCOR? Riddick? **

**Mine is Pitch black and the new Riddick, mostly because of the creatures.**


End file.
